


my last wash

by Sweenyfoxy9845



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweenyfoxy9845/pseuds/Sweenyfoxy9845
Summary: Jay was not all happy and nice she had a dark side to her no one know expect her family but what happens when her friends find out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	my last wash

Jay dosed off as her teacher kept going on about how the humans became what they are today, jay closed her eyes not before having a book slammed on her desk, "miss Jones would you like come back to class with us" Her teacher said all the students laughed as jay put her head down. The bell rang as all of the students lift the class room has was about leave her teacher stop her their"miss Jones may i have a word with you your not in trouble i just want to talk"


End file.
